Unfortunate Sighting
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends who can talk about anything. That is, until Gabriella makes a huge mistake that makes Troy see her in a new light, despite his current girlfriend. Will both teens overcome their embarrassment and get together?


A/N: Okay, so I've gotten a few requests to write a High School Musical Story. This one is AU. Oh, and I'm sorry to all my Harry potter fans. My old computer completely crashed and I lost all my chapter files. I got a new computer, and hopefully the files will be recovered. If not, the update will take a while. Sorry! pottergirl101

Gabriella Montez woke to the obnoxiously loud beeping noise that her alarm clock was screaming into her ear. With a soft groan, she lifted a limp arm and slammed her hand onto the 'snooze' button. Then, sighing softly, she rolled over and closed her eyes, intent on enjoying an extra ten minutes of sleep. And she would have, had there not been another loud noise echoing throughout her bedroom.

Still half asleep, it took a moment for Gabriella to register that the sound was not emitting from her alarm clock, but rather from outside her sliding glass door. She jumped out from under her comforter and padded barefoot to the curtain-covered door. Pulling one side back a small amount, she poked her head through to see a boy with shaggy, golden hair and a pair of startling blue eyes. Gabriella grinned, and held one finger up to show that she'd be out in a moment. Troy Bolton nodded, returning her grin, then gestured for her to hurry up.

Without a blink, Gabriella resurfaced from her curtains and strode over to her dresser. It was seldom that Troy came over at six o'clock on a school day, so she figured it had to be something important. He usually ended up knocking on her slider after school, often around six at night to ask her silly questions such as, "Is Terrance and Joe's a good place to take Denise on a date tonight?" or, "Gabi, is that jacket I wore earlier today, here? I need it, Denise wants to go to the park tonight."

Gabriella sighed, pulling her pajama bottoms down her lean legs. Yes, there was a price to being one of Troy Bolton's best friends. If Chad Danforth, his other best friend, wasn't around, Troy went to ask Gabriella his queries. And, annoyingly enough, at the moment most of Troy's questions seemed to be about his current girlfriend, Denise. But the cherry on top of the deliciously complicated cake had to be that Gabriella had been harboring a secret love for Troy ever since the two had finished the winter musicale together.

Gabriella hurriedly finished buttoning the snap on her jeans, and pulled a shirt over her head. Then she strode across her bedroom, pulled her curtains back, and slid open the glass door. "Good morning," she said brightly as Troy turned around.

"Besides the fact that I woke up today at 5:30? Yeah, I guess it's a good morning." He smiled at her, then frowned slightly.

Gabriella suddenly felt very odd under his gaze. "Um, what are you doing here so early?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Troy seemed to give his head a little shake and ran a hand through his golden tresses. "Oh, uh. I wanted to see if I could borrow your Calculus homework from last night." He paused as Gabriella's expression changed into a disapproving stare. "C'mon, Gabi, I left my textbook in my locker last night."

Gabriella bit her lip, and swayed on the balls of her feet uncertainly. "Well, I guess if you --"

Troy whooped playfully and gathered her into his arms. But then, as if he remembered something, he pulled away abruptly. Gabriella was surprised to notice that he was blushing, and refusing to look her in the eye.

"Um," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "Let me go get it for you."

Gabriella spun on her heel, and walked back inside her room. She couldn't think of any reason why Troy would be blushing around her. After all, they hugged all the time. As friends, of course, but they still hugged all the same.

She stooped over her school bag and pulled out her perfectly organized Calculus binder. Was it possible that Troy had figured out how she felt about him? Gabriella swallowed as she snapped open the binder and pulled out the homework from the night before. Was it possible that the reason for that blush was that he shared her feelings?

"Here it is," Gabriella stated as she returned to her balcony. "Page 389, numbers 4 through 21, odds only."

Troy licked his lips and smirked as he looked over her paper. "As always, everything is neat and legible."

Gabriella smiled as she handed it to him. "Just remember to give it to me before fourth period, okay?"

"Yeah, how about I meet you by your locker after homeroom? I'll have it done by then," he said assuring. Then he knelt and tucked the homework into his backpack. When that was done, he stood, tossed his bag over one shoulder, and made to climb down from the balcony. "See you in homeroom, Gabi."

Gabriella nodded, and waved as his head disappeared underneath the wooden floor. She sighed slowly, turning to walk back into her room once again. Why in the world was Troy acting so weird? With a small shake of her head, she pushed her thoughts aside and made her way into her bathroom.

But as soon as she saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped and her cheeks turned beet-red. She now knew why Troy had blushed and stared oddly at her. It wasn't because he too had a crush on her. It wasn't even because she had a huge pimple on her forehead. No, it was because she had forgotten to put on her bra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriella became more and more embarrassed each step she took to East High that morning. She had no idea how she was going to be able to face Troy after what had happened. Even worse, she had to see him after homeroom at her locker so he could give her back her Calculus homework. Of course, she would see him in homeroom too, but he was usually to busy talking with Denise because it was the only class the two shared.

She grimaced when East High came into view over the horizon, and blushed again just thinking about seeing Troy. She would never be able to talk to him again. At least, not the way they used to. Before, it had been that anything and everything was open between them. Now, Gabriella wasn't sure she would even manage to say 'hello'.

Gabriella walked cautiously to her locker and spun the combination. She was just putting her books away in their respective order when she heard her friend, Taylor McKessie, call out her name.

"Gabi! Hey, girl, how was your weekend?" the pretty African American asked as she came sauntering over with her arms filled with books.

"Um," Gabriella started. Her weekend had been great, actually. She and Troy had gone bowling. It had been just like old times, before Troy had gotten together with Denise. "It was good," she eventually said.

Taylor studied Gabriella for a moment, watching as she shut her locker with a snap. "What aren't you telling me, hmm?" she asked, smirking knowingly.

Gabriella bit her lip, and lowered her voice a few octaves. "Something really, really bad happened this morning, Tay. And I mean, REALLY bad."

Taylor's playful interrogation ended and she eyed Gabriella with concern. "What, was it your Dad, again? I'm sorry, Gabi, and I know you're having a hard time getting over what happened, but --"

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed so loudly, that several students glanced over at her strangely. "It has nothing to do with my Dad. It has to do with Troy."

Taylor's mouth formed a small 'o', and she went silent for a moment. "Is it something that Troy told Chad? Because perhaps I already know what it is."

Gabriella's eyes widened with horror at the thought of Chad knowing about the incident that had happened between she and Troy. "Oh, my gosh. I hope not! Why, has Chad told you anything this morning?"

Taylor shrugged. "No, not this morning. You'd think I'd have seen my own boyfriend by now --"

She was cut off when Chad had grabbed her from behind and given her a squeeze. Taylor smiled widely, and said to Gabriella," Speak of the devil."

But Gabriella didn't reply, because she had noticed someone behind Chad and Taylor. Or rather, two people. Chad seemed to have noticed her sudden silence, because he nudged Taylor and the two followed Gabriella's gaze. It landed on a couple that was making-out against a set of lockers.

"Hey, Troy? Didn't you just clean Denise's tonsils, like, five minutes ago?" Chad laughed.

Troy ignored Chad and continued his activities with the blonde. Taylor frowned, and whispered something in Chad's ear. Chad nodded, and replied, "I know, I hate PDA, too. What about you, Gabriella?"

Taylor and Chad turned back to Gabriella, but instead of seeing the pretty, curly-haired brunette, all that remained were the ugly lockers.

"Where'd she go?" asked Taylor, concernedly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriella had taken off silently whilst her two friends were preoccupied with staring at her other friend. She didn't quite know what had gotten into herself that morning. First she forgot to put on a bra, then she ditched her friends. And, of course, it was all because of Troy.

She tried to ignore the sting in her eyes when she thought about Troy kissing Denise like that. Gabriella had known that they were dating. She had even known they were kissing, for who didn't kiss after dating for three months? But she had never actually seen them going at it.

Gabriella looked around and realized that she had unconsciously walked into the empty basketball gym. She walked pitifully towards the bleachers and sat down, even though she knew the bell would be ringing any moment. Because for the first time in Gabriella Montez's life, she didn't feel like going to class.

She didn't know how long she sat there. Eventually the PE students made their way into the gym, but Gabriella had strategically placed herself in the space behind the bleachers, against the wall. Bells continued to ring, and the students kept on switching classes. Gabriella's phone vibrated with messages and calls, causing her to eventually turn it off. It wasn't until she finally glanced at her watch that Gabriella realized she had been sitting behind the bleachers for four hours. It was now fifth period, her free period, and Troy's basketball practice. Which also meant --

"Alright, everyone. Let's get the balls out!"

Gabriella recognized the voice as Coach Bolton's. She involuntarily scrunched her knees closer to her chest as if the basketball team could see through the bleachers to her. She listened silently as the sound of the basketballs hitting the court gradually filled the gym.

"Troy? Get off your phone and come over here," the Coach called, and the hairs on the back of Gabriella's neck prickled as she felt a soft _whump_through the stands as Troy set his backpack down. He was only a few feet away.

"Dad, hang on, this is important," Troy's voice echoed, and Gabriella shut her eyes. There was a rustling sound and the bleachers creaked as he sat down.

"Troy! We have to stay in shape for next year's season! No softening up for East High!" Coach Bolton called, obviously frustrated.

"Troy," came a voice Gabriella knew to be Chad's. "We're all worried about Gabriella, but --"

Gabriella tensed as she heard her name and strained her ears.

"Know one knows where she is!" Troy suddenly burst out. "Something could have happened to her, or, well, I don't know!" He quieted, and the stands creaked again as he stood. "She never skips class."

For the first time that day Gabriella realized that she had basically ditched her classes. Without a liable excuse. She shuddered, letting out a silent sigh. She must have missed so much work!

"Danforth, Bolton! Hit the court!"

Sneakers screeched on the court, and for the next half hour all Gabriella could hear were the sounds of Basketball. About five minutes later Gabriella realized that when fifth period was over, the bleachers would be rolled back into the wall, and that the space she now occupied would not be there any longer.

Without another thought she slowly and soundlessly gathered her belongings and crawled the few feet across the floor, heading for the opening at the end. When she reached it, Gabriella carefully poked her head around the edge of the bleachers. The boys were still playing, and would hopefully stay oblivious to her as she walked the two more feet to the open Gym door.

But just as she was about to stand up and leave, Coach Bolton shouted, "Water break!"

All the boys sprinted to their bags and water bottles, and with a jolt that Gabriella remembered that Troy's bag was just outside where she was standing.

"Any messages from Gabi?" came the impossibly close voice of Chad.

There was a snap as Troy closed his phone uselessly. "Nope. Not even a text." He sighed, and Gabriella heard the sound of water being squirted into someone's mouth. She wasn't sure if it was Chad or Troy.

"Hey, man?" Chad asked. "Taylor said something about an incident happening between you and Gabi this morning."

The sound of Troy choking filled Gabriella's ears, and she herself had to shove her fist into her mouth in horror.

"It was n-nothing," Troy replied, still coughing.

"Oh, c'mon, dude," Chad urged. "It can't be that bad. You guys are practically best friends."

"Then how come she hasn't called, or anything?" Troy burst out.

"Troy . . . Seriously, what happened?" Chad said in a more serious tone.

"Well," Troy began. "It was really awkward, actually. See, I went down to borrow Gabriella's Calculus homework because I forgot my book in my locker yesterday."

"Ahuh, perfectly normal so far," Chad said.

"And, well, when she came out she wasn't . . ." Troy trailed off, clearing his throat.

"What?" Chad burst out.

"Dude, she wasn't wearing a bra," Troy finally said in a hushed whisper.

Gabriella bit down hard on her fist. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, but her mortification numbed the pain easily.

"Wait, what? She . . . She . . . Huh?" Chad stuttered, as if unable to comprehend one of his best friends in such a state.

"I know!" Troy said. "And, well, I just couldn't stop staring. It was like my eyes were just . . . Drawn to that part of her anatomy, y'know?"

"Dude," Chad began. "You were staring at Gabi's boobs?"

Gabriella was trying her hardest not to be heard, but she couldn't stop hyperventilating. Was this actually happening?

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed, obviously shocked at his friend's word choice. "This is Gabriella you're talking about. You know, the girl we try hopelessly to teach basketball to. The girl who's been missing for the entire day. Our FRIEND, Gabriella!"

There was a pause, and then, "But, well, yeah. I was staring at her boobs."

Okay, so maybe not so shocked. Gabriella shuddered, mad at herself for actually _liking_ the fact that Troy had been staring at her.

"You know how inappropriate that is, right?" Chad said incredulously.

Troy sighed heavily. "Man, this is the weirdest part of all. For some reason, the fact that I was staring didn't even feel weird. A part of me was like, 'Troy, this is Gabi!', but the other was like, 'But Troy, _look_ at her!'"

"You've got problems," was all Chad said.

"Uh, you think?" Troy asked sarcastically. "I shouldn't be feeling this about Gabriella, I have a girlfriend! Denise, she's my girlfriend."

Gabriella removed her fist. She had to leave, fast. This wasn't a conversation she was entitled to hear. And yet . . . She really wanted to hear it.

Troy," Chad began. "To be perfectly honest with you, and I mean REALLY honest, Denise just seems like your, oh, I don't know, 'playmate', or something. All you guys ever do is make-out. Do you ever, like, talk?"

"Well," Troy paused. "No, not really. And if we do it's about insignificant things, like clothes."

"Ew, harsh, Man. I --"

"Okay, break's over!" called Coach Bolton. "Back on the court!"

Gabriella was entirely relieved to hear the scuffing of shoes, and, more importantly, the sound of Troy and Chad leaving the bleachers. When the balls started to hit the court, Gabriella peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. Then, ever so carefully, she stepped out from behind the stands.

She was les than a footstep away from the safety of the door when she heard a ball bouncing her way. She turned, and realized with a gasp that the entire team was looking at her, and that the lost ball was touching her ankle.

"Gabriella?!" Troy burst out, but she heard it as an echo for she left the gym in a flash.

She was sprinting, letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted to, as long as it was far away from the gym. It wasn't long before she could hear another set of pounding feet not far behind her. She tried to quicken her pace even more, but a warm hand caught her arm.

She was forced to face a pair of familiar blue eyes. Troy was panting, and wore an expression of confusion on his face. His handsome features were covered in sweat, but Gabriella thought he looked better than ever.

"W-what?" he asked simply, letting his hand drop to his side. "Where've you been all day?"

"Around," she answered curtly. She felt as though his eyes were piercing her skin.

"Gabriella," Troy said. "I looked _everywhere_ for you. I find it hard to believe that you were just hanging in the music room, or something."

"Fine, then. I was behind the bleachers."

Troy was silent for a moment, and Gabriella could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Did . . . You heard me talking to Chad."

Gabriella blushed, and she adverted her eyes, biting her lip embarrassedly. "It was kind of unavoidable," she answered breathlessly.

When Troy didn't say anything further, Gabriella recognized her chance to get away. She tried to make her first step seem casual, but he was too smart for her and caught her hand.

"Gabriella, this is stupid," he said, tightening his grip on her fingers when she tried to pull away. "You can't just skip classes to hide form me because of this morning. You can't," his pother arm reached up and forced her to look him in the eye, "stop talking to me like that."

"Troy," Gabriella said, trying earnestly to ignore the tingling on her hand and cheek. "You don't understand."

"I'm trying to, Gabi." He let go of her hand and face. "I'm freaking extending an olive branch, here. Grab it, explain to me! I know you're . . . embarrassed about what happened."

"Then lets just forget it ever happened! Forget anything today, this morning . . . It never happened," Gabriella exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Troy sighed, and shook his head. "But that's the thing, Gabriella. I can't just forget it. You heard the conversation in there."

"Well, try." She crossed her arms defiantly. "Because it will be the only way I will ever be able to talk to you again as your friend."

Troy took a step closer to her, an small smile forming on his lips. "And what if I don't want to be your friend?" he asked.

"Then-then," she stuttered, noticing how close his face was from hers.

"Gabi?" Troy asked softly. "Shut up."

Then he closed the remaining space between them and kissed her. It was soft and reluctant, and Gabriella was so surprised that she didn't even get a chance to respond before he pulled away.

Troy looked at her earnestly, as if waiting for her to say something. Gabriella just swallowed and sniffed.

"I'm hoping that the reason for that kiss was not because you liked what you saw of me this morning." she said quietly.

Troy blinked and tilted his head. "Gabriella, you've always been right here in front of me. Seeing you this morning only made me notice you. I've been thinking about you the entire day, and I just . . ." He grinned, and shook his head. "I've been so stupid."

Gabriella smiled tentatively. "That's true."

"So," Troy said, rocking on his heels. "We're okay, right? I mean . . . you do want to be my girlfriend, right?"

"What about Denise?" Gabriella asked.

"Seeing as she isn't you, because we're together now, Denis and I are no longer a couple."

This time it was Gabriella who initiated the kiss. When the two finally pulled away for the need of oxygen, Troy leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"And next time you forget to wear a bra, I'm hoping it won't be on accident."

A/N: tell me how that was, it's my first hsm story!


End file.
